In the fabrication of display devices such as SELF-SCAN panels, conductors are placed in grooves which have been formed in a glass or ceramic substrate. In one type of SELF-SCAN panel, the conductors are wires which are first wound on a "harp," then located in the grooves, and fastened in place with a frit. This method is generally satisfactory although it is rather time consuming and there is a frequent problem with loose wires. Other types of panels require a relatively thin conductor (approx. 1 mil) at the bottom of a deep groove, with no conductive material present on the side walls of the grooves, and there are no suitable known methods of providing such conductors.